Short Stories with Nura Ocs
by Viscount Pseudonymous
Summary: I couple of ocs paired with Nurarihyon no Mago. Characters might be a bit out of character.


**Nurarihyon no Mago is by Shiibashi Hiroshi the only things in this story that are mine is Mitsue Hamasaki and the basic plot.**

"Miss Hamasaki, make Gozu stop forcing me into the girl kimono!" cried Mezumaru clinging on to my kimono with Gozumaru running after him carrying an orange kimono.

"Can't you two get along," I said sitting down to hear their story.

"We could if Gozu would stop making me wear those girl kimonos every time we go out among humans," Whined Mezumaru, "it's not fair! It's not necessary for me to dress like a girl, but no! I have to be dressed like _that_!"

Gozumaru snorted, "I wouldn't dress you like a girl if you didn't look like a girl." That did it. Mezumaru lunged at him and full on fight commenced. It was always like this Gozumaru would tease Mezumaru, and he in turn would either come to me for help or fight it out. It's been like that ever since I joined all those years ago…

_**Flash Back**_

_Lightning flashed as I fell from the cart on to the muddy road. I huffed this should've been expected. I ended up waking up late that morning and I ended up sitting at the unsealed back of the cart which resulted in me falling out. You just can't rely on staying inside if you take those carts in that carry around passengers over long distances. The back is hardly ever sealed resulting in people like me falling out. _

_ Before I fell out I had planned on taking a cart to Edo to try joining a night parade. It was hard to live by yourself in the world of yokai. So I was going to become one of those yokai who used the parade for safety and perhaps a family. I was always alone and I wasn't exactly weak so I hoped to find a nice night parade._

_ Now I don't know what to do I'm covered in mud and in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly I saw a something it was a light from a house. I ran towards it in pure joy turns out my luck wasn't bad as I thought. Then I stopped there was no one in sight just a cloud of massive fear hanging over me making me freeze. This place was owned by yokai. Maybe they were those violent types that would kill me for being in their territory. I was about to run when a hand grabbed mine. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a deep voice asked._

_ "I'm Hamasaki, Mitsue the Mujina, and well I kind a sort of fell off the cart that was taking me to Edo and I needed a place to stay," I murmured sheepishly turning to a tall, scary man whose face was half covered by his hair._

_ He stared at me for minutes on end until he finally said, "you may stay here, but I want to know why you are going to Edo."_

_ "That's none of your business!"_

_ "Have it your way," he said getting up and walking away._

_ "Wait, I'm going to Edo to find a night parade to join."_

_ He stared at me for a longer time, "Why do you wish to join a parade?"_

_ "You said I could stay if I answered your first question," I fumed becoming impatient, "and besides I don't even know who you are!"_

_ "I am Gyuki of Mt. Nejireme." At that I paled this was the territory of the famous Gyuki clan who weren't exactly known for their peaceful ways. He stared at me again, "My question still stands on why you are joining a parade."_

_ "A family."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I've been alone since I remember then I heard about clans and I just thought maybe I could join one of those families," I said blushing. _

_ He stayed silent for a long time until he said, "Do you think you can protect that family?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "You wish for a family, but will you be able to protect them?" he asked._

_ "I'm sure I can!"_

_ "Then you may join the Gyuki clan."_

_ "What?"_

_ "If you truly wish for a clan you may join mine and serve under the Nura clan, but bear in mind that I won't tolerate anyone who puts the clan at risk," he turned around to enter the house._

_ "Wait, what? This is too fast. We just met a few minutes ago!" I screeched following him into the house, "You hardly know me!"_

_ He gave me a look, "You did say you wanted to join a clan, and from what I know about you it doesn't seem like you would be a fine addition."_

_ "What you know about me?" _

_ "I do research about all yokai entering Nura clan territory through Mt. Nejireme to make sure that they won't be threats."_

_ I raised my head haughtily, "How do you know I'm not a threat?"_

_ "You are a famous for your motherly attitude and distaste for violence despite being a yokai."_

_ "A threat doesn't pertain only towards violence I could poison you, hire assassins, or leak information…"_

_ "Are you sure you want to join a clan, Miss Hamasaki?" Gyuki asked sighing._

_ "Of course!"_

_ "Then I suggest you don't give me reasons not to have you join."_

_ "Fine, but you should be more cautious about who you allow to join."_

_ "I know enough about you to deem you acceptable."_

_ "But, just knowing a person through information leaked through others doesn't really make know the persons. You could find me to be one of the most annoying people in your life, and you wouldn't know about it till later because your informant wouldn't tell you!" I huffed._

_ "You're right about the annoying part."_

_ "I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that." We continued to walk in silence for a long time after that comment. He was doing everything without my knowledge it seemed all so fast to me, but it was slow and steady to him. It was frustrating._

_ Finally he broke the silence, "You don't have to join my clan if you don't want to."_

_ "I do want to join."_

_ "Then stop giving me reasons not to have you join," he growled._

_ "I just don't want you to make any mistakes. If we're going to be a family I need to protect you," I said._

_ "Let's exchange Suzuki then," he said leading me to a room. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I'm pretty sure he was blushing._

_**Present**_

I was still trying to pull Mezumaru off Gozumaru when Gyuki walked in, "What are you three doing?"

"Stupid Gozu said I look like a girl!" Mezumaru barked lunging back at Gozumaru.

"Gyuki, can you please do something?" I asked, "I don't know what to do with those two."

"I've learned that those two are best when they solve their own fights."

"Really?" I watched Mezumaru almost pull Gozumaru's hair out, "I'm not sure about that."

He kissed my cheek, "Than I guess we have to solve this as a family."


End file.
